The present disclosure relates to memory management, and more particularly to predicting memory failure in network queue memory.
Memory errors in a computer system can significantly affect performance of the system. Methods for mitigating the effects of the error include error-correcting code, fast failure detection/notification mechanisms, self-healing network, etc. Methods for dealing with errors can improve the performance of the computer system using the memory.